Double Baka
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Jangan pernah anggap kalau aku ini adalah murid paling pintar dikelas 2 – E, karena aku pernah pacaran dengan orang bodoh dan bodohnya lagi aku nggak sadar kalau dipermainkan! –Gumi's side, sebuah peryataan dari murid terpintar dikelas 2 – E /oneshoot/


Double Baka

Genre: Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

Main Character: Gumi/Megpoid and Gumiya

Slight Pairing: Gumi/Megpoid x Nero Akita, and Gumiya x Someone

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Category: One shoot

Warning: OOC (maksudnya nggak sesuai sama karakter yang ada di 'Class 2 – E'), OOT, AU, No romance (kalau pun ada juga nggak bakalan kerasa banget), Bahasa non-baku, Bad, Bash Chara (kalau misalnya ada, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya), and Miss Typo's

Summary: Jangan pernah anggap kalau aku ini adalah murid paling pintar dikelas 2 – E, karena aku pernah pacaran dengan orang bodoh dan bodohnya lagi aku nggak sadar kalau dipermainkan! –Gumi's side, sebuah peryataan dari murid terpintar dikelas 2 – E

*) Special thanks to Light and Sun (my classmates), to ATMOSFER or RE8AL, and to YOU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Side story of Class 2 – E

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku, Gumi Nakajima. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang tinggal bersama keluargaku. Lalu um … apa lagi ya? Oya, umurku baru saja menginjak 14 tahun. Masih muda, kan? Tapi ya … aku kan baru kelas 2 SMP, jadi wajarin sajalah ….

"Jadi, kau mau curhat apa?" tanya Gumiya.

Orang itu … namanya Gumiya Megpoid. Dia teman SD-ku dari dulu sampai sekarang, yah … walaupun dulu waktu SD itu cuman sebatas teman sekelas sih. Nggak kayak sekarang yang udah menjadi 'temen curhat'.

"Curhat yang nggak penting sama sekali sih," jawabku sambil menatap langit senja yang semakin lama nampak semakin menggelap.

Sekarang, aku ada disebuah taman yang hanya berjarak 45 meter dari rumahku. Yah … nggak terlalu jauh juga sih …. Lagi pula, kedua orang tuaku sedang bekerja dan baru akan pulang jam 10 malam. Jadi kalau misalnya main bentar nggak apa-apa, kan?

"Tentang si Nero?" tanya Gumiya yang sepertinya nampak sedang menebak-nebak.

"Ng … ya," jawabku pelan. "Tapi sebenernya sih … aku cuman teringat tentang kisah romansa antara aku dan dia. Itu saja."

"Yaudah, nggak usah diingat-ingat lagi," komentar Gumiya. "Entar nyesek lagi loh!"

Ya, aku pernah pacaran dengan Nero, itu sudah cukup lama, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ketika aku menginjakkan kaki sebagai murid paling junior di Loid High School alias murid kelas 1, tepatnya ketika bulan Oktober saat aku kelas 1. Ya, tentu saja dia yang menembakku. Ingat, aku masih punya harga diri sebagai perempuan.

Jujur, wajah Nero emang tampan banget. Tapi sayangnya, hatinya tak sebagus wajahnya. Ah, bagaimana tidak? Waktu itu dia jelas mencampakkanku hanya karena gadis centil –yang aku saja malas untuk mengingat nama gadis itu. Oh, ayolah! Dia mencampakkanku hanya karena gadis 'cabe-cabean' itu? Tahu begitu aku nggak usah jatuh cinta dan nggak usah pacaran sama dia!

Oke, oke, biar aku ceritakan dengan jelas kejadian itu. Jadi, waktu bulan Desember, hampir tahun baruan sekitar tanggal 20-an, aku menerima pesan dari Clara yang mengatakan kalau Nero itu selingkuh. Pertamanya, aku syok dan merasa itu hanya sekedar kejahilan seorang Clara. Namun, saat Clara memberikan bukti lewat foto capture-an pesan FB Nero, aku langsung merasa lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Isi pesannya itu sangat –ah romantis banget! Bahkan, Nero pun tak pernah mengirimi aku pesan seperti itu di FB ataupun di sms. Aku jujur!

Setelah sekitar 3 hari, aku meminta penjelasan dari Nero. Oke, mungkin kalimatku yang satu ini terdengar seperti kalimat-kalimat yang sering diucapkan disinetron. Tapi biarlah, aku tak peduli. Sekarang … sampai mana aku bercerita? Oh ya, sampai sekitar 3 hari setelahnya. Waktu itu sih, aku minta penjelasannya secara baik-baik. Tapi apa? Dia malah bilang kalau dia itu udah bosan sama aku (karena isi diotakku hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar). Apa nggak sakit tuh digituin? Langsung aja aku teriak dan nampar dia. Biarin mau orang bilang itu 'sok dramatis' lah, 'lebay' lah, dan sejenisnya itu. Yang terpenting, aku udah meluapkan rasa sakit hatiku ini dengan nampar dia dikelas. Kenapa dikelas? Kalau diluar kelas mah, entar ketahuan banget kayak orang yang pacaran terus lagi marahan sampai ada acara tampar-tamparan. Tahu sendiri kan, kalau sekolahku itu sangat melarang yang namanya pacaran? Yah, walaupun rata-rata anak kelas aku pada melanggarnya sih …. Toh, nggak ketahuan ini kan?

Pokoknya, waktu itu aku langsung minta putus. Setelah aku resmi putus dengan Nero, aku langsung nampar 'pacar simpanannya' dan teriak ke gadis itu kalau gadis itu bener-bener 'cabe-cabean' didepan kelasnya. Frontal? Biarin aja, yang penting rasa sakit hati karena udah dicampakkin udah hilang begitu saja.

Kemudian, seminggu setelahnya, si Gumiya nembak gadis itu. Kadang aku heran, apa cakepnya sih gadis itu? Perasaan kagak ada istemewanya. Palingan cuman suara cemprengnya aja yang kalau teriak dapat mengakibatkan efek hukum resonansi berupa kaca jendela pecah. Jujur, ini emang pernah kejadian. Lalu, gadis itu bilang apa ke Gumiya setelah Gumiya tembak? Gadis itu bilang kalau dia udah pacaran sama orang lain –yang tentunya pasti si Nero itu. Iya, aku tahu waktu emang Gumiya nggak modal banget nembak gadis itu dikelas hanya dengan cokelat kecil yang harganya 500 rupiah itu. Tapi paling nggak hargain Gumiya juga kali. Nggak usah pake bilang kalau Gumiya itu cowok yang nggak modal, dan bertampang lesu kayak orang penyakitan. Jujur, itu bikin aku muak. Gadis centil kayak gitu kok pake (sok) jual mahal? Lalu, em … yah, semenjak aku dan Gumiya senasib kayak gitu, kami jadi saling curhat-curhatan.

"Hey, kau itu pinter ya, Gum! Pr buat lusa aja udah dikerjain."

Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang Gumiya yang sedang menyalin tugas IPS milikku. Nah, sejak kapan ia membuka tasku?

"Dasar! Nyontek ke orang lain kok nggak ngomong ke orangnya langsung," ledekku.

"Lagian kamu ngelamun melulu," balas Gumiya sambil nyengir lebar. "Tapi jujur, kamu pinter banget!"

Kalau dikelas, Gumiya emang pake bahasa 'gua-lu' tapi kalau sama aku atau siswi kelas 2 – E yang lain, biasanya dia pake bahasa 'aku-kamu'. Sebenarnya sih, lucu juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Jangan bilang aku itu pinter!" seruku.

"Loh, kok gitu?" tanya Gumiya heran.

"Kalau aku pinter, pastinya aku nggak mau pacaran sama Nero," jawabku sambil tertawa hambar. "Aku itu benar-benar bodoh tahu nggak?"

Ya, aku memang bukan orang yang paling pintar dikelas 2 – E (walaupun aku sering mendapatkan peringkat 1 sejak kelas 1 SMP). Pokoknya, jangan pernah anggap kalau aku ini adalah murid paling pintar dikelas 2 – E, karena aku pernah pacaran dengan orang bodoh dan bodohnya lagi aku nggak sadar kalau dipermainkan!

"Tapi, ada loh orang bodoh selain kamu," ucap Gumiya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku," jawab Gumiya. "Karena aku ini orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang terlalu sempurna."

"Maksudmu, cewek yang dulu bilang kamu itu 'tampang orang penyakitan' itu cewek yang sempurna, hah?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan cewek yang itu lah!" kata Gumiya ketus. "Mana mungkin cewek yang nggak bisa ngehargain orang itu 'cewek yang sempurna'."

"Terus siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Suatu saat juga kamu akan tahu," jawab Gumiya sambil membereskan bukunya, pertanda kalau dia udah selesai menyontek pr-ku. "Ayo, pulang!"

Aku mengangguk. Ya, rumahku memang dekat dengan rumah Gumiya karena kami tetanggaan.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa tahu?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran.

"Suatu saat," jawab Gumiya.

Langit kini mulai menggelap. Matahari telah terbenam dengan sempurna. Lalu suatu saat … aku yakin pasti akan ada lelaki yang baik hati dan mau menerimaku apa adanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The End

Pendek, ya? Hahaha … biarin aja ya. Soalnya saya cuman iseng nulis :3

Tapi, ini emang real story teman sekelasku. Walau nggak ada adegan 'tampar-tamparan' dan 'teriak-teriakan' itu sih XD

Lalu, kenapa judulnya 'Double Baka'? Karena 'Triple Baka' udah mainstream! *dihajar Miku, Teto, dan Neru* Hahaha … alasannya bukan itu sih …. Alasan sebenarnya itu karena Gumi dan Gumiya menanggap dirinya sama-sama bodoh alias BAKA *diplototin Gumi dan Gumiya* Jadinya ya … judulnya 'Double Baka', soalnya kalau judulnya '2 Baka' atau 'Two Baka' rasanya agak aneh :3

Last words, thanks for reading!


End file.
